The Lucky Tent
by lipalilica
Summary: On the Quidditch World Cup, Harry Potter has a chance encounter with Fleur Delacour and her two friends, one that would leave Sirius Black very proud. "You re kind of an adorable, non?".


The seven of them were in the Quidditch World Cup. You could hear the fans cheering outside the tent, and the sound of brooms flying in the wind. Arthur finished making the fire, looking around to make sure everything was on the right place.

-Oh, dad! Me and Forge are going to take a walk! - Fred yelled, leaving the magical tent.

-Don´t go too far!-Arthur said. Merlin knows, Molly would kill him if something happened.

Without the twins, that left five.

Harry sat down on the couch, still amazed at everything magic could do. Ron was getting inpatient, wanting to see and do everything at once.

-Can we go now?

-Not yet, Ron. I need to go check the tickets with a friend of mine, and someone needs to say here to make sure no one steals our tent.

The ginger groaned.

-Do you really think that could happen?-Hermione asked.

-Everything is possible, Hermione. Just wait here, I´ll be back in a second.

He left, leaving the teenagers inside. They were all upset. While the twins were probably having a blast, Ron thought.

-Why can´t one of us stay while the others go?-Ginny suggested.

-Okay, but how do we decide?

-Lets drawn wands. The shortest stay.- She suggested.

That seemed like a perfectly good idea. They all wanted to leave, and this way they could decide fairly. They did what Ginny said, picking a wand by random chance. Harry picked Ginny´s, who was the shortest one, so he would have to stay while the others would go.

-Sorry, mate. –Ron said, not looking too much upset.

-I´m really sorry, Harry- Hermione said, squeezing his shoulder. She knew how much her friend would love exploring, but she was looking forward to this. Besides, it was a fair decision.

Ginny just smiled sadly. The three left, leaving the Gryffindor all alone.

(…)

That was pure torture, Harry thought. The noise of whistles, singing and guitars was driving him nuts. He considered leaving just for a bit, but if they tent got stolen he didn´t want to be the one responsible for it.

And besides, the Weasleys all took him in when he had no one. He couldn´t let Arthur down. The minutes dragged slowly. Harry walked back and forth, looking at the clock. He tried eating something, but his stomach wasn´t hungry. Reading "Quidditch Trough the Ages" seemed like cruel irony now. Finally, the door opened, but it wasn´t Arthur. It was three girls, who smelled like whiskey. They were all tall, with petite bodies and long, glistening blonde hair.

Harry wasn´t sure what to do. The girls looked at him, surprised.

-Sorry, we didn´t z´ink anyone was here. Z´ere was a creep staring at us outside, we were just trying to z´et away from him.

The boy knew she was talking but it was hard to pay attention to what she was saying. Her voice was like a melody, soft and sweet. She smelled like flowers, and her lips were so pink and kissable.

There was some kind of magic on those girls, he was sure. He fought the sleepy sensation and tried to focus.

-Y-yeah, sure. No problem, I understand completely.

That answer seemed to shock the trio. They didn´t seem to know what to say, like that was an unexpected situation. The middle one recovered first, stepping forward.

-Sorry for ours manners. I´m Fleur Delacour, and you are…?

She was even prettier than the other one. Again, he fought the sensation and struggled to answer.

-I-I´m Harry. Harry Potter.

-Really?-Fleur asked. She didn´t looked at his forehead, but kept looking in his eyes. The French girl never saw so beautiful green eyes before.

And the Gryffindor was pleased she didn´t stared at his scar. He hated when people did that.

-So know z´at we are acquainted with each other, you wouldn´t mind if…?

-N-no! Not at all, stay! I-If you want to, that is... –Harry stammered. He felt his face heat up.

The third girl giggled. The Boy-Who-Lived was a lot cuter than she thought. His messy hair, and those dorky glasses were kind of a attractive. And his blushing was really adorable. The fact that he didn´t react to the allure was a bonus. The trio got inside, examining the tent.

Harry wasn´t sure either serve them a drink or to say something. He never had much experience with girls. Living with the Dursleys, everyone treated him like a criminal, so there wasn't much space left for flirting.

Arya and Kim introduced themselves, grinning.

-What z´eam are you cheering for?-Kim asked.

-Uhm, Ireland.

Kim kept talking, asking questions and being all polite. Fleur sat on the couch, resting her legs. Now, the real trouble was Arya. She sat besides Harry, one hand in his leg the other touching his hair.

The boy blushed like lava the first time she did that, earning a laugh from her.

-You´re kind of an adorable, non? –Arya asked. He stammered, but no words came out.

-Stop z´orturing the poor thing.-Fleur said.

-Do you want to kiss me, non?-Arya kept going, ignoring her friend.

-U-uh…-Harry said, his mouth seeming a lot more dry now.

Very delicate, the French girl got closer to him, her lips inches away from his. Arya kissed him, slowly. Her lips were very soft, her tongue massaging his in a pleasurable way. Harry melted in the kiss, heating up.

They separate themselves, breathing heavily.

-Now, that was mean.- Kim said, laughing. –I think Harry zis going to pass out or something.

Harry felt like he was in heaven, actually.

-You call z´at a kiss?-Fleur said, scoffing. She walked over them, grabbed the boy by the collar and kissed him

Unfortunately, that was the moment Arthur, Fred and George decided to come back. The first thing they saw was one beautiful girl shoving her tongue on Harry´s throat.

-Merlin!- George said, grinning.

-Having a little party, are you?- Fred laughed.

Fleur let go of him, blushing.

-We should go.-Kim said in the awkward silence. The girls got up, preparing to head out while the Boy-Who-Lived sat stunned on the couch. d

Arya went back and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

-Send me a letter, Arya Sargent from Beauxbatons. –She whispered, winking at

She left with her friends, leaving a surprised Arthur and two grinning Weasley


End file.
